The invention relates to a vehicle having an open roof construction. In particular, an open roof construction is provided having a fixed roof with at least two openings, which are separated from each other by a central part, and a stationary part fixed to the roof with at least two adjustable closure elements supported by the stationary part. Each closure element is adjustable between a closed position, in which they close the respective roof opening, and an open position, in which they release said opening at least partially.
Such a vehicle having an open roof construction is known. French patent application No. 2,726,512 for example discloses an open roof construction for a vehicle having two closure elements, which are each adjustable from a closed position to an at least partially opened position. The closure elements may be transparent or non-transparent. In order to protect the occupants against glaring sunlight, rollable sun screens may be provided under the closure elements.
The object of the invention is to further improve the vehicle fitted with the open roof construction of the kind referred to in the introduction described above.
A roof construction includes movable, substantially rigid screens mounted under the closure elements. The screens are movable between a position substantially under the associated roof opening and a position in which they release said opening at least partially.
This aspect according to the invention provides a robust construction, which makes it possible in a simple manner to open and close a sun screen entirely or partially. Preferably, both sun screens can be moved to a position under the central part, in particular one above another. When the two sun screens are movable in separate guides, the screens can be closed or opened independently of each other. In that case the occupants in front and those in the back of the vehicle can adjust the screens independently of each other as desired.